1. Field of the Invention
This specification relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a watch type mobile terminal which is wearable on a user's wrist.
2. Background of the Invention
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
As functions of the terminal become more diversified, the terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or a device.
Various attempts have been made to implement complicated functions in such a multimedia device by means of hardware or software.
Recently, a wearable mobile terminal, which is formed to be wearable on a user's body and configured to provide information and to collect information even when the user is in an unconscious state, is being developed. Especially, in case of a watch type mobile terminal wearable on a user's wrist, the user's inconvenience to hold the mobile terminal using his or her hand is minimized. Further, the watch type mobile terminal may provide information real time, to a user who wears the watch type mobile terminal.
Such a wearable type mobile terminal is worn on a user's body. Thus, wearability as well as performance of the wearable type mobile terminal is considered as an important element. A user may have uncomfortable feeling when wearing the watch type mobile terminal, since each user has a different body size.
For instance, a man's average wrist length (a length of an outer circumferential surface of the wrist) is about 17˜18 cm, whereas a woman's average wrist length is about 15˜16 cm. Accordingly, there is a difference of about 2 cm between the man's average wrist length and the woman's average wrist length. If a watch type mobile terminal fabricated for a man's wrist is worn on a woman's wrist, it may be too large. On the other hand, if a watch type mobile terminal fabricated for a woman's wrist is worn on a man's wrist, it may be too small. Further, a difference in average wrist lengths may be 6 cm at maximum. Thus, if a user wears a watch type mobile terminal not suitable for himself or herself, the user may have discomfort.
Accordingly, research on a mobile terminal which allows a user to wear the mobile terminal without any discomfort, regardless of his or her body size, is required.